Heat
by TheYaoiMuffin
Summary: It's summer and it's soooo hot! what will happen to L when Matsuda finds a solution aginst the heat? and what's Light got to do with it? read and you'll find out! D I S C O N T I N U E D.
1. Strawberry Flavoured Stripping

**Author's Note **: hi there! Back with another story called Heat. This is an L/matsuda story I came up with during my religion class…how shameful of me. I mean we were discussing homosexuality in the Christian religion and…well this just popped into my head! There just aren't enough L/matsuda stories out there!!

This is my first attempt at writing a death note story. I dunno how much I write well in the characters' POV especially L's so forgive me if the talk doesn't sound like the characters

I am really terrible at naming things so the chapter titles may be stupid P

Pls R&R this story and while ur at it, have a look at my other story called The Other Side of Me – a Bleach songfic and R&R that too pls pls pls

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Death Note or any of the characters. They all belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata…how I wish I owned L

**Chapter 1 : Strawberry Flavoured Stripping**

"_This is Akira Kujo reporting for Sakura TV News from Tokyo's principal prison. Eighteen prisoners were found dead in the early hours of this morning, 4:15am to be exact. Each victim was found lying on the floor of their prison cells under their beds. Most curious if I may say so. The police have declared that they all have died of sudden heart attacks. Oh…wait a minute, I am also being told right now that six well known criminals have been found dead in Osaka…only about half an hour ago! Killed by heart attacks too. This is obviously the work of the serial killer Kira who has been active…"_

L sighed, something he didn't do often…more like never. Twenty four more murders today and they still weren't closer to catching Kira then they had been six months ago. It was getting frustrating for L but on the other hand it was also exciting to deal with such a brilliant genius like Kira. Not that he liked him or what he was doing! No, he had just found a person who equalled him in super intelligence…and he liked it.

It was 6:00am, and nobody from the investigation team had arrived yet to the hotel to start the day's work. L was currently sitting in his favourite armchair in front of the tv, perched forward, looking like he was going to fall out of the chair at any moment.

He was bored, there was just nothing interesting to do. Watari had disappeared about an hour before and he hadn't seen him since then. He wondered where he could be; not because he was worried or anything, he was just hungry. Watari had hid all L's sweets and cakes a few hours before because he had been devouring them one by one and the old man had refused to go buy others. It was…terrible. Being unable to eat anything sugary for such a long time (one hour) was something unbearable to withhold.

"…_And now this week's weather forecast with Yayoi Nomiya!"_

"_Thank you _**_Ringo Aburakoji_**. _This week will be extremely hot, the temperature being at 38ºC. No rain will be expected in any part of Japan for at least the next five or six weeks. That is all I have to say. Until next time!"_

"38ºC is it?" said L quietly. "I've been wondering why I'm so sweaty today."

"WATARI!!" He yelled. No answer. "WATARI PLEASE ANSWER IF YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Silence.

L sighed; guess **he'll** have to get down from his precious armchair and walk for once if he wanted some new clothes. He got up and slouched slowly down the corridor until he arrived in front of door he remembered belonged to his room. He walked inside and headed towards his huge wardrobe which contained…only about twenty pairs of the same shirt and jeans he was wearing at the moment! L rummaged in one of the drawers and quickly found what he was looking for : a summer version of those same clothes. He threw them carelessly on the bed and started stripping right there. First he took of the white shirt and then the jeans and those too went on the bed. He remained standing only clad in his tight black boxers.

L considered for a moment to remain wearing only his boxers for the rest of the day. They were comfortable after all and he didn't feel hot with them only. But he decided against it. Mr Yagami and the others would probably laugh at him all throughout the day or worse the entire week. He reached for his summer clothes and put them on. They consisted of a white t-shirt and three-quarter jeans : perfect for such hot weather. Well shorts would have been better but L hated shorts. They reminded him of little school boys and he certainly didn't want to look like one.

After he had finished dressing, he went back to the other room. Apparently Watari wasn't back yet. He would reduce his salary for this! Who would have such a cruel heart as too leave him for such a long time (one hour) sugarless? He sat back on the same armchair and waited. He waited and waited and waited and still no one came.

It was starting to get stuffy in the room and L was getting really thirsty. Unfortunately, Watari had also prohibited him to drink any coffee during the weeks to come. He had said that coffee wasn't a good drink for summer and had instead advised him to try some beer. L had done so but as soon as he had swallowed a mouthful of the foamy, golden stuff, he had choked on it and in his displeasure threw the rest of the beer in poor Watari's old, wrinkled face. He had never tasted anything so disgusting in his entire life. Oh, how he missed his beloved coffee and sugar cubes! To quench his thirst, he decided to take a glass of water which was loads better than beer and anyway it was the only drink in the fridge.

After he got back from the kitchen, he glanced at the clock and went back into the armchair. It was already 6:45? What was taking everyone so long? He imagined that probably Mr Yagami was still at home taking a well deserved nap…or maybe something that he preferred not to think about. Of course Light would show up with his father. Mr Aizawa, Mr Ukita and Mr Mogi? He didn't care and Mr Matsuda? He usually was the first to arrive, long before the others. Why was he delaying today? He tried to think about the possible reasons. Was he sick, maybe he didn't hear the alarm clock or had a hangover from the night before? Could he be entertaining a woman at this early hour of the morning? He was young and handsome after all. An image of a naked Matsuda hot and sweating under the bed sheets quickly made it's way into L's mind. After a second he regained consciousness of what he was thinking.

"WHOA STOP STOP STOP!!" he screamed inwardly. "How could I be thinking such things about Mr Matsuda?

A slight blush crept onto his pale face and he rubbed his toes together to calm himself down. This was unacceptable. He couldn't have such dirty thoughts on Matsuda. If it had been Light it wouldn't have bothered him so much. It didn't mean that he imagined Light naked! Hell no but he would have found it somewhat normal since he was spending every second of the day trying to prove that Light was Kira and so ended up thinking pretty much on Light himself.

Some minutes passed, and finally L heard the long awaited knock.

"Finally" he said to himself. He remained sitting, expecting them to come in and start working immediately after a brief hello and how are you today and what's new about Kira Ryuzaki? But the door never opened. Instead he heard Matsuda's timid voice from outside speaking to him.

"Um…hello Ryuzaki? Are you there?"

"Of course he's there stupid, where else could he be? interjected Aizawa in his usual gruff voice.

"Just asking" grumbled Matsuda.

L turned around in the armchair, his knees against the back of the big chair. He faced the door and said:

"Yes, I am currently in this room. Come in please."

Silence.

"Uh…we can't Ryuzaki." said Matsuda. "The door's locked from the inside."

"Oh I see" replied L. "Unfortunately I do not know where the key is."

"WHAT!" shouted Matsuda, Aizawa, Mr Yagami, Ukita and Mogi at the same time.

"Ryuzaki how could you not know where the key of your hotel room is?" said Mr Yagami in a befuddled tone.

"That is because Watari usually keeps the keys" explained L simply from inside the room.

"Then tell Watari to come open the door for heaven's sake!" shouted Aizawa.

"Please there is no need to shout Mr Aizawa" said L. "I would have done so but Watari isn't here at the moment. He has gone out quite a while ago and hasn't returned yet."

"Great…just great" groaned Aizawa.

"Hey I've got an idea!" stated Matsuda. "Why don't you call Watari on his cell phone? Then he'll be able to come and open the door for us!"

"YEAH!" shouted Aizawa.

"I'm afraid that it isn't possible Mr Matsuda" informed L. "You see, yesterday I decided to throw Watari's cell phone out of the window when he refused to buy me my sweets. I doubt that it survived the fall."

"You mean Watari's got no phone?"

"Yes Mr Matsuda I'm afraid it is so."

"THAT DOES IT I'M GOING BACK HOME!" screamed Aizawa. "I am not going to spend anymore time outside this door waiting for an old man to come back from god knows where! I'm outta here!"

"Hey Aizawa calm down…he he he…it's not such a big deal! "Plus" whispered Matsuda in case L was eavesdropping. "Look at the bright side, the more time we spend out here the less paperwork we'll do!"

"If that's what you think Mr Matsuda then you can remain overtime to do everything by yourself." said L suddenly from inside.

"Damn him" mouthed Matsuda.

They waited for, according to Aizawa who checked his wrist watch every minute, two whole hours until Watari finally arrived, carrying four enormous shopping bags in his hands (how he managed nobody knew).

When he saw all those people crowded outside the door, he stopped in his tracks and exclaimed:

"What on earth are all of you doing out here, with such hot weather?"

Indeed, everyone's jackets were piled on the floor.

"Waiting for you Mr Watari" answered Mr Yagami.

"Why?" asked the old man clearly very confused.

"We need the key" blurted out Matsuda.

"Key, what key?" Watari inquired more confused then ever.

"The damn key! The one to open the door! Which else?" shouted Aizawa.

"I have no key" stated Watari in a that-would-be-obvious voice.

Silence.

"But Ryuzaki said that you have the key!"

"I do not."

More silence.

"So where is the damn key?" inquired Aizawa.

"Inside I suppose." answered the old man.

"Inside?" repeated everyone angrily.

"Yes."

L who was hearing what was going on from inside finally got up from the chair, after watching a movie starring Misa Amane for two whole hours. He was in trouble. Apparently the key was somewhere in there. Obviously he hadn't known but he prepared to bet everything he had that the others thought he had played a joke on them to "test" there eagerness to start work. Well, he was in trouble anyway.

"RYUZAKI!!" screamed Aizawa "I'll pay you back one day for this I swear!"

"I am terribly sorry Mr Aizawa and the rest" he said without seeming sorry at all. "I sincerely didn't know that the key was in here."

"Then find it and open the damn door so we can get in!" said Aizawa angrily. "And maybe I'll forgive you."

But it wasn't as easy as it sounded. L had no clue where the key was. So Watari had to spend ten minutes directing him from outside to find it. When he did find it, in Watari's underpants, he slouched back to the door and finally opened it.

It was nearly 9 o'clock and it was now extremely hot in the room. L informed the team that the air conditioner was out of order so they had to arrange themselves as best as they could, while the others took in the sight of L wearing a t-shirt and three-quarter jeans in awe. They had never seen so much of L's skin and were astounded at how pale he was expect Matsuda who was blushing. When L asked why he was blushing he replied that it was because of the heat and amazingly the younger detective seemed to believe it.

They were distracted by Watari placing the heavy bags on the coffee table. He starting emptying them and revealed the contents to be…strawberry ice-cream cartons…eight of them! The team were left speechless expect L who flashed a rare grin of pure happiness and ran into the kitchen to get a spoon.

They had waited two whole hours outside in the scorching heat for this old man to go and get strawberry ice-cream all for the sugar addicted detective? Unbelievable!

As L came back with a spoon in hand, he immediately set them all to work, grabbed one of the cartons of ice-cream and flung himself in the armchair where he started eating away as if he hadn't eaten for two days.

The rest just sighed and set to work

Two more hours passed, and the room was now hotter then the Sahara Desert. L, who had already eaten two of the cartons of strawberry ice-cream finally turned to his fellow companions to check their work. He just now noticed that all of them were wearing unsuitable clothes for this kind of weather. All of them had long sleeved shirts, ties and long trousers on. What he called the nerdy clothes. L thought that soon one of them was bound to get a heat stroke. He got up from the armchair and walked over to Mr Yagami who had his back to him. He then poked him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes Ryuzaki?" asked Mr Yagami, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Please Mr Yagami, you and the others are not obligated to dress in those stuffy, nerdy clothes at work. Feel free to wear anything you desire. And…" he continued if you do not have some here, Watari can lend you one of his Hawaiian t-shirts. He has too many."

"Thank you Ryuzaki" answered Mr Yagami gratefully though perplexed at the thought of him wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt.

"WHAT WE REALLY CAN?" shouted Matsuda from the other side of the room.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Thanks a million Ryuzaki!" and with that said, he started stripping right there. He undressed until he was only wearing a pair of khaki shorts which he had been wearing underneath. He stood there grinning, his slightly tanned, well toned chest gleaming in the sunlight due to all the sweat. Everyone gaped at him including L who would very willingly moved his armchair in front of Matsuda and spend the whole day staring at him.

"Matsuda!" exclaimed Mr Yagami. "Show some decency!"

"Oh…um…sorry chief" answered Matsuda with his head bowed.

L quickly intervened.

"It is not a problem Mr Yagami" he said. "I did say that you could wear anything you wanted, or in Mr Matsuda's case nearly nothing."

He felt himself blush as he said that.

"I do not intend to go back on my word."

Matsuda flashed another bright grin at L, which made him blush even more plus his heart started beating faster. L didn't know what was happening to him.

"Thank you Ryuzaki!"

He didn't answer but instead made his way back to the armchair. "Accidentally", he glanced at Matsuda's chest once more as he passed by him and got a close-up view of his nipples. L now felt himself harden at the sight and hastily grabbed another carton of strawberry ice-cream from the table and resumed his earlier position in the armchair.

As he gulped down mouthfuls of ice-cream, he couldn't help but wonder how Matsuda tasted. Possibly sweeter and more delicious than this strawberry ice-cream? Probably yes but he would never be able to find out…

"Damn it" he thought. He was having VERY impure thoughts about Matsuda again. What was wrong with him? Could he really be falling in love with the older detective? No way! This was just physical attraction, nothing more…but…the way he defended him, and blushed and most importantly how his manhood had hardened at only the sight of his bare chest…it could be.

L concluded that there could be a…25 chance that he was starting to fall in love with Matsuda. He looked down at his hardened self. OK maybe a 45 chance.

**Author's Note** : Yay finally the first chapter is ready! Took linger than I had planned but anyway now it's ready

It was really fun to write and I hope that it will be so in the future chapters. Light's in the next chapter and guess who's he fallen for? Till next time then bye bye!!

Btw I only discovered this week who Mogi was lol


	2. Hot Chocolate

Author's Note : finally chapter's 2 ready

**Author's Note **: finally chapter's 2 ready. It's been such a long time since I've updated…something like 3 months horror stuck look I can't believe I've been that lazy. I'm sorry to all those that reviewed and wanted it updated, I'll try never to take so long again. Thanks to all those that reviewed

**Disclaimer** : all DN characters in this story belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2 : Hot Chocolate**

"It just came to my mind Mr Yagami, have you any idea where Light could be at this moment?"

"No, why Ryu…HEY WAIT A MINUTE! Are you suggesting that Light could be out there killing more criminals? For the last time Ryuzaki, Light is **not** Kira!"

Soichiro Yagami jumped out of his chair faster then the speed of light, and stood up to face L, who was standing in front of him, with another carton of strawberry ice-cream in his arms and a spoon in mouth. He was suddenly red in the face, and L could see his bared teeth which looked to say the least disgusting. They were a nasty yellowish colour! L shivered at the thought. Watari always warned him that too many sugary sweets would cause his teeth to turn yellow but he had never believed him…that is until now.

"Yes Mr Yagami, you are right. I do think that there is a slight percentage that the cause of Light being absent and also quite late to work is because he might be killing off more criminals just as we are speaking."

"That's just ridiculous Ryuzaki!" said Mr Yagami. There are a thousand reasons to explain why Light is so late today. He is still a teenager after all! He might be with a girl…"

L smirked. Mr Yagami had suddenly realised what he was insinuating. Light was probably with a girl, having some fun.

"Ryuzaki, I'm going out. Please excuse me." said Soichiro as he picked up his keys from his desk and flew out of the door.

L went back to his armchair, and dipped his spoon in the pink, creamy, sugary substance. As he put the ice-cream in his mouth he whispered to himself :

"Oh yeah, Light is in for some **very** serious trouble."

xxxxxx

Soichiro Yagami got out of his car and slammed the door with a loud BANG. He should have known this was going to happen. His wife and Sayu had gone shopping early in the morning, and probably still hadn't returned yet. Just as they had left the house, Light's new girlfriend had arrived at the door and Light had invited her in. Soichiro had been in a hurry and didn't consider the fact why a girl was in the house so early in the morning. Just as he had been getting into the car, Light had yelled to him that he was going to be a bit late for work because he had some stuff related to school to finish off. Soichiro had just waved to him to show that he had understood and had been off in an instant.

Now he was regretting it.

Ryuzaki had been right! (a/n : well L didn't exactly say anything did he?) How could Light do this…to his beloved daddy? He could still remember to that day Light as a little kid. The first time he used a potty, when he ran around naked at the beach…ah such wonderful memories.

"Snap out of it Soichiro! This isn't the time to start day dreaming" he thought to himself. "Light is at this very moment having sex! SEX! Dear God in heaven, SEX!!"

He quietly slid through the front door trying to be as silent as possible. Just as he expected, he could hear a series of moans and gasps from upstairs. Soichiro felt his insides boil with anger at the very thought of what Light and his girlfriend were doing in his house. He crept up the stairs and soon enough came in front of Light's room.

The moans were coming from inside. Being only a few feet away, he could also hear the bed creaking under them. He wanted to throw up right there and then.

Just as Soichiro decided to burst into the room and start shouting like a madman, Light started speaking.

"Misa…ah ah…Misa, we've been going on for hours now, I'm tired. OH MY GOD MISA!"

"Aww come on Light, I know you're enjoying this, why do you want to stop?"

"Misa, I am…ahhhh…late for work. My dad will get suspicious if I show up this late."

"Ok, Misa understands. Let me just finish here, please?"

"As you wish. But please hurry…AHHHHH! Yes there, there Misa!"

Soichiro couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed the doorknob and nearly crashed the door against the wall.

"LIGHT YAGAMI WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU DOING?!"

"OH SHIT!!" shouted Light as he fell out of the bed.

"AHHHHHHHHH PAPARAZZI!!" screamed Misa as she grabbed the bed sheet and covered her naked body.

No one took any notice of Misa as father and son stared at each other. One petrified with horror and the other furious as a herd of untamed bulls.

"D…dad, what are you doing h…here?" stuttered Light.

"You have the nerve to ask? I am utterly repulsed Light. I would never have thought that you of all people would do such a thing…in my house! What were you thinking? Oh what am I saying? You were not thinking at all!

"But dad listen. We weren't…."

"Silence boy! You were having sex in your bed room. I'm not a fool, I heard you and your friend perfectly well. And in any case I heard you moaning like a girl from downstairs! You have no idea how loud you were being for god's sake."

"Dad we…well…we weren't having sex exactly…ummm…she was…giving me a massage. Yeah a massage!" said Light hopeful that his father would believe him.

"Light Yagami don't try to make a fool out of me! I have seen you two clearly having oral sex! A massage, honestly not even a blind person would believe that."

Light decided to try pleading instead.

"I'm so sorry dad. Please forgive me. Believe me I will never to such a thing again…I promise."

But Soichiro wouldn't have it. "No Light stop saying that you sound like a baby." You will receive the punishment you deserve!" As for you young lady, pick up your clothes and get out of here…NOW!"

Misa did as Soichiro told her and with one last sad glance directed towards Light she left, certain that she wouldn't see Light for a long while.

Light stood there, afraid of what his father would do next. He was a monster when he was angry as he remembered once when he was only a little kid when he had stolen one of his dad's many ties and had wrapped it around his dick and had paraded all around the house wearing only that. That was one event that he sincerely wanted to forget.

Silence reigned between them as father and son kept on staring at each other, one dressed in a Hawaiian t-shirt and the other stark naked.

"Dad?" asked Light quietly.

"Get dressed and come with me. We're going back to work" said Soichiro and without another word, he left the room.

Light quickly got dressed and went downstairs. His father was already outside and was glaring at him from beside the car. Light didn't look at him, ashamed that he had caught him during the act. He dreaded the punishment that he would receive from his father. He was sure it would be a terrible one.

xxxxxx

After fifteen long minutes in whish neither Light nor his father had spoken a single word to each other, they arrived at the hotel were the investigation team were currently staying at. They both got out of the car and went inside. Light had a feeling that he would soon find out what his punishment would be.

As they arrived to their rooms, Soichiro knocked twice and immediately Watari opened the door for them. As they stepped inside, Light was greeted by Ryuzaki who he noticed seemed strangely happy when he had glanced at him from his armchair.

"Hey Light, what took you so long? You know, this could have raised the percentage of you being Kira."

"Damn Ryuzaki and his stupid reasoning." thought Light angrily.

"But I have a feeling that you were doing something else, something which concerns…hmm…maybe a bed and a girl?"

Light blushed beet red at L's words. He glanced at the rest of the team who looked as if they weren't paying any attention to them but Light was sure that they were listening intently to their every word…especially Matsuda. He noticed that all the team were wearing Hawaiian t-shirts and there were fans spread throughout the entire room.

"Must be because of the heat" he thought since he seriously doubted that the colourful t-shirts were a kind of uniform they had to wear.

"Light have you heard me or no? I asked you if you were having you know what with a girl?" said L out loudly.

Matsuda burst out laughing at his words and L smiled a little at the older detective's reaction, though only a little bit.

"SHUT UP RYUZAKI! EVEN IF IT WAS SO I WOULDN'T TELL YOU ANYWAY" yelled Light.

"So I am right aren't I?" asked L.

Light blushed even more at this.

"Please Ryuzaki, could we continue to discuss this privately. I would like to ask you a favour as well."

"Of course Mr Yagami. Follow me." answered L.

Light had a really bad feeling about this.

As they made their way to another room, L suddenly called out to Watari.

"Watari, do you have some chocolate ice-cream hidden somewhere?"

"Yes Ryuzaki, I have some in my private fridge."

"Could you please bring some for Light? He seems to be hungry."

"Of course Ryuzaki."

Light was surprised. He actually felt quite hungry now that he thought of it, and he hadn't eaten any breakfast that morning due to…cough cough…his and Misa's previous activities.

Only then did he notice that Ryuzaki was carrying a strawberry ice-cream carton and a spoon in his arms and that he was wearing different clothes from the usual ones he wore daily. He was wearing a t-shirt and three quarter jeans which showed how pale Ryuzaki really was. Light blushed as he thought about this though he had no idea why we was doing so.

"Why are you blushing Light?" asked L suddenly.

He had been watching Light out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh…I'm not blushing. It's just that it's quite hot today isn't it?" he said with a smile.

"Yes it is isn't it? Do you want one of Watari's Hawaiian t-shirts? He has too many.

"No, but thanks just the same Ryuzaki."

"As you wish" answered the pale detective.

Once they got inside the room, L quickly found another armchair and sat on it whilst eating away at his ice-cream. Before Soichiro could start speaking, Watari had come inside the room and had handed Light his chocolate ice-cream and a spoon.

"Thanks" said Light.

Watari just smiled and left the room.

"So Mr Yagami, what is it that you wish to speak about in private?" asked L.

Soichiro didn't waste any time and got straight to the point.

"I caught Light having sex with Misa Amane in his bed room."

"DAD!" shouted Light with indignation.

Soichiro didn't take any notice of Light's embarrassment.

"I see, Misa Amane…interesting. I thought you had no feelings for that girl Light."

"That is none of your concern Ryuzaki." answered Light angrily.

"You are right of course Light. I'm sorry. But if you must know I already suspected that you were doing something like this. You see, you are never late for whatever reasons." said L, as he dipped some more strawberry ice-cream in his mouth.

"Damn you Ryuzaki." thought Light once again.

"Please eat your ice-cream Light or it will melt." pointed out Ryuzaki.

"Fine."

Light opened the carton and started eating away at the ice-cream hungrily. He loved chocolate ice-cream dearly but he would never admit it to anyone. He didn't want to look like a sugar addicted freak like Ryuzaki.

"The point is" said Mr Yagami, "that Light must get a proper punishment for such behaviour, and I think I know just the right punishment for him. That is if you are ready to co-operate Ryuzaki."

"Ok I'm scared now" thought Light as he gulped down some ice-cream.

"Please go on Mr Yagami, you have my full attention." said L.

"Right. I ask you to chain yourself to Light for this following week. 24/7. Do you agree?"

Chocolate ice-cream could be seen spraying out of Light's mouth after Soichiro had spoken those horrible words.

Light…chained to Ryuzaki…24/7…for an entire week?!" Hell the fuck no!

"WHAT! YOU ARE JOKING AREN'T YOU DAD?" yelled Light.

"No, I'm serious."

"No way I'm going to be chained to…him!"

Soichiro ignored Light and turned towards Ryuzaki, who was still sitting as impassive as always.

"Do you agree Ryuzaki?"

Silence.

"Dad no!" said Light.

"Yes, why not? It will be interesting and in any case it will contribute to the investigation. I can watch over Light 24/7 and so will help me to decide if he is Kira or not."

"Ryuzaki no…please no!" pleaded Light.

"It's settled then!" announced Soichiro. "Light you will be chained to Ryuzaki starting from tomorrow. No objections."

Light looked at L, trying to make him change his decision but L just gave him a cute smile and poked another spoonful of strawberry ice-cream in his mouth.

"This is a nightmare!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note** : man I couldn't help but keep smiling as I wrote this chapter. It took about 2 hours but I'm satisfied with it. Light's a bit OOC but I don't think it's that important cuz it's humour right? Just so you know the story takes place when Light loses his memories of being Kira because it would be stupid otherwise. I've called the chapter Hot Chocolate because : 1) Light is chocolate (though Mello is too) whilst L is strawberry…yummy. 2) it's hot because of the sex. You know Light and sex : Hot Chocolate!

Anyway pls R&R as well as my other stories : The Other Side of Me (Bleach) and Cursed Hero (DBZ/Naruto crossover). I would also be pleased if you guys review Reaper's Detective, a bleach/DN crossover by **daxterandboxer** as well as all her other stories cuz they rock!


End file.
